1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to form ties for concrete wallforms, and more particularly to form ties having plastic conical members or similar means thereon with provision for breakdown of the form tie and concurrent removal of the severed portion of the tie and conical member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wallform construction methods are well known in the construction trade. The instant invention is concerned with the wallform construction in which form ties are positioned through holes in spaced forms, i.e., plywood sheets. Engaging means are provided at each end of the tie and these are secured by brackets, such as wedgelock brackets, on the outer surface of each plywood sheet. Internally, the conical members are provided to interface between the internal surface of the concrete form and the tie. Thus, when tension is applied at each end of the tie, by, for instance, wedgelocks and walers positioned in the wedgelocks, the tie member is pretensioned with the concial member engaging the form to transfer forces between the form and the tie. Vertical strongbacks are then clamped to, for instance, the wedgelocks to provide form rigidity, and concrete may then be poured between the wallforms.
After setting, the plywood sheets are stripped from the concrete leaving the end portions of the ties protruding from either side of the concrete wall.
Heretofore, the end portions of the ties were broken back into the concrete and removed leaving the conical members in the concrete wall. Thereafter, the conical members were removed by grasping and extracting from the wall.